Communications generally, and advertising communications, in particular, are of the utmost importance in today's competitive marketplace. Brand recognition in conjunction with the promotion of services and/or goods are key factors in business success. However, information on fixed billboards can disadvantageously become outdated. Further, the size and cost of fixed billboards can be prohibitive and may not make an immediate impact on potential consumers. Accordingly, systems, apparatus and methods facilitating mobile communications are desired.